htfanimeversionfandomcom-20200215-history
Flaky
Flaky Flaky is an 18-year old red extraterrestrial porcuhedgeghost (part porcupine, part hedgehog, part ghost) with cute red puppy eyes whose quills are full of white flakes representing dandruff, thus the name and can spindash, just like Sonic the Hedgehog. It is shown that Flaky loves baseball in Flaky's Baseball Smoochie, leading some to assume that it was a male, while others see this as a sign that Flaky is a tomboy. She is born on June 30, and lacks physical qualities that other female characters share, particularly eyelashes. Flaky has often been viewed as a coward or very shy. However, Flaky's actions in both the internet episodes and the TV series go against this as she has been brave and on several occasions saved her own life. It was also shown in Water You Wading For, at least she did not have necrophobia even though Cuddles is dead. She is often seen around Cuddles, Sniffles and Flippy. Additionally, when hanging around with Cuddles, Flaky is often forcefully dragged into situations that lead to one or both of their demises, despite her warning Cuddles about possible dangers that could occur as seen in Water You Wading For, Let it Slide, and The Wrong Side of the Tracks. On the episode "Ten out of Ten", she bravely faced her fear as she tried to maneuver the airplane when the airplane she was on has no more pilots, thus a plane crash would have happened. Her deaths tend to involve she either being skinned, burned, or eaten. Flaky is a very helpful character, as evidenced by a couple of the TV episodes but talking about Walden recapping out. All these factors suggest that Flaky is not only overly cautious (as opposed to being a coward), but also one of the more kind characters of the series; for example, daring to organize a surprise party for Flippy, a character who is well known for being mentally unstable. However, as seen in the episode Snow Place to Go, she seemed to be unstable herself - near the end of the episode, she begins to go insane and makes a companion with a garden gnome, singing "Rock-A-Bye Baby" to it after being trapped in the Arctic with no food or civilization. In Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! she passes out when she is on the ski lift. In Party Animal, it is revealed that she was allergic to peanuts, as she gets a pink rash, big lips, and bloats like a balloon. She also has a fear of flying, and is prone to vomiting. The fact she is a porcuhog often causes trouble - her quills often impale other characters and destroy objects unintentionally. Because of Flaky's quills, Flippy even once used his/her as a weapon with which he killed Cuddles in Keepin' it Reel. Also, she is sometimes skinned, as in Class Act and Let it Slide, when she falls down a tight space, her quills stick-out when going down. When she comes out of the other end, her muscles are exposed. Whenever Rinna depends on her, The excessive dandruff has sometimes been exploited by other characters. In the Second Serving DVD, she has been given her own breakfast cereal called Flaky Flakes, which resemble corn flakes with red and white pieces mixed in. Her dandruff is also used to create a snowing effect for a play in Class Act. A running gag in the series is whenever she runs, shakes, or is struck by something, her dandruff would always fall out. Flaky's first and third kills were done after she itself, has been killed. In the episode, Rink Hijinks, when Disco Bear carelessly pushes her, she fell onto Lumpy's floor buffer, causing her quills to fly out of control and pierce Disco Bear to death. In Party Animal, after she got popped like a balloon by The Mole, her quills pinned him to the wall. Her second kill is from Let it Slide, because Lumpy accidentally turned off the water, she lost her quills all over the water slide, separates the water slide, and later on, when Cuddles slides down, he is sliced in two by the separated slide; due to this, it is assumed Flaky caused Cuddles' death, but it's not likely because the screw popped out before Flaky even went down the slide. As well as being friends with Cuddles, Flaky is also shown to be close friends with Flippy as they are shown doing activities together such as playing hide & seek, going camping, and going to the movies. In Party Animal she even organized a surprise birthday party for him. However, her friendship with Flippy has led to her death several times because of Flippy's flip-outs. Interestingly, in Party Animal, Flippy did not kill Flaky even though he instigated the flip-out and he was right in front of her (although she looked very different, puffed up, and Flippy didn't kill The Mole either). In Double Whammy Part 1 her screams snapped him out of one of his flip-outs. In Stealing the Spotlight, she only made a cameo in a part where she and sniffles and walden where curious enough to know what Lumpy is doing in his home. It is not clear whether she survived in the last part or not because there were shaded characters running and burning afterwards due to the strong brightness of Lumpy's huge Christmas lights. It could be said that she was one of those shaded characters but it's not yet confirmed.In a Halloween edition episode "Out of Sight, Out of Mime",she is wearing a generic ghost costume. She has been killed many times, but survived in, Water You Wading For, Out of Sight, Out of Mime, I Get a Trick Out of You (not seen but heard), Stealing the Spotlight, (debatable) From A to Zoo, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Ipso Fatso (Cameo), A Change of Heart, Double Whammy Part 1, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Happy Trails pt. 1 (but not part 2), Chew Said a Mouthful, Chokes on You (Debatable), Something Fishy and Random Acts of Silence. She's an immortalized Ground-type Pokémon. She loves you. Personality: Flaky is one of the most popular characters in the series and has the personality of being a very cautious, timid and wise character. And as evidenced in Snow Place to Go, she may also have necrophobia (fear of death/dying) and possibly a fear of sharks. She likes cooking based on the episode "Party Animal". She also loves playing baseball based on her smoochie and some episodes, and being with her friends (although she still keeps her cautious and timid self). She is somehow (mysteriously) in love with chickens and/or baby chicks, based on her interaction with the animals in the episode "From A to Zoo". She also has an acrophobia (the fear of heights) based on the episode "Ski Ya! Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!". All of her phobias are later cured. Character Relationships: *Cuddles - Both are always together in an episode and they seem to be on friendly terms. Cuddles is the opposite of Flaky whereas he takes the initiative to try things out, eventually, that also leads him to his death sometimes, and as for Flaky, she maintains her cautious and timid, yet shy, cute and courageous self. * Giggles - Both are always seen together, but they are also on friendly terms. * Petunia - The same as her relationship to Giggles, but are on friendly terms. * Sniffles - They sometimes appear in a same episode. Both are on friendly terms. * Lumpy - Both are always seen in a same episode. She just sees him as a normal person in contrary to his attitude and behavior in an episode, a dumb person. * Nutty - He doesn't know her and anybody. He's crazy about candy anyway. * Disco Bear - She dislikes this character as a "chicser", and he's the one whom she let him flirt with her, but both are on good terms. One of the guys she hates. * Flippy/Fliqpy - close friend. * Lifty and Shifty - She wants to befriend them but she's too scared. * Lammy - They are rarely seen together in an episode, but they are, at least, on friendly terms. * The Mole - The same as her relationship to Sniffles, Walden, both are on good or friendly terms. * Splendid the Flying Squirrel - She admires him as a superhero, and as for him, he respects her the same way he respects everyone in the series. * Truffles - Both are rarely seen in an episode, but are on good or friendly terms. * Pop and Cub - Due to his responsibility as a father, they rarely interact but sometimes he calls for help from her and the other characters. Both are on good terms. * Cro-Marmot - Although they rarely interacted with one another, they are, at least, on good terms. Trivia: * She is allergic to peanuts/peanut related product (not anymore). * She has psoriasis, a disease that involves flaking of the scalp (not anymore). * Flaky's age in the anime adaptation seems to be 18 years old. * Her birthday is on the 30th of June. * Most of her appearance is colored red, her eyes are red while her hair is also red and a bit messy to resemble her cartoon counterpart's spikes. * She is often paired up with Flippy in fanfics. * Mysteriously, she was raised by wolves and turned into a wolf girl, stage by stage. * Her origins are similar to Superman's origins. * Some villains call her Super Flaky, but you all know her as the Red Wonder! * Like Flippy, she's the most popular character in the entire show. * She's 100% more popular than Giggles, Petunia and Lammy. Flaky's Pictures: 302153.jpg 304497.jpg 396845.jpg 590789.jpg 685429.jpg 768865.jpg 894001.jpg Happy.Tree.Friends.full.1040649.jpg|Flaky's fears 0b7903f5ba300819f236a17e928b1d7f.jpg 79397dz.jpg 20170616_175834.jpg|Flaky Happy.Tree.Friends.full.1732102.jpg|Splendont VS The Red Wonder Category:Main Characters Category:Girl Characters Category:Hedgehogs